Basketball
by toughchick44
Summary: Ray and Stella play a game of basketball that is a little different than most.


Ray Beech was at the park and was playing basketball with a few people, when they stopped to rest before they started the next game, of course after being beat by Ray's team. He was shooting from here and there, even though he played soccer he still played other sports, they calmed him down and he was a very active person. He heard some wolf whistles from behind him, he turned around and saw Stella walking towards the courts with jean short shorts, a form fitting, dark blue tank top, and black flip-flops.

"Who are you babe?" A guy that Ray was playing with earlier asked as she stepped onto the courts and he walked up to her.

"My name is Stella and don't call me babe." She walked towards Ray, the guys just laughed at the idiot.

"Hey Ray." Stella greeted as she stood in front of him. Ray and Stella had a wierd relationship, they were nice to each other on some days and then mean on other days.

"Hey Stella." He smiled at her, he liked it when she dressed like this and it was really hot that day so she wore that to cool off.

"So you playing basketball?" She asked as she took the ball from his hands and threw it in-between her hands.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" He asked as he watched her start to dribble the ball.

"I was just walking around and I saw you here, so I decided to come over. Can I have a shot?" She asked as she gestured to the goal, Ray stepped out of the way and watched as she walked to the free throw line. She shot and made it and the guys looked at her like they expected her to not even know what the game was called.

"Nice shot but I'm still better than you." He joked as he got the ball rolling on the ground.

"Yeah right." She joked back but the guys wanted to see a show, they had heard of these guys reputations.

"Dude why don't you play a little one-on-one?" One of them shouted and Ray and Stella started to reject but some people had gathered around and they were starting to pressure them in it.

"You wanna do this?" Ray asked handing the ball to her she took it and nodded her head, the small crowd cheered.

She handed the ball back to him and he started to dribble and do all these moves while Stella just stood there with a shy smile, she started to guard him and he turned around with his back to her. To trip him up she put her hands around his waist trying to get the ball, even though she was just playing around. He stood straight up from leaning down and she put her back to his giggling a bit, she then booty-bumped him and he turned around with the ball in his hands, he started to move it from hand to hand behind his back, crouching down a bit and Stella got real close trying to get the ball. He then stood up straight again and put the ball above his head with Stella on her tip-toes trying to get it, they stood looking at each other for a bit then she knocked the ball out of his hands.

She got the ball and put her back to him as she dribbled the ball and started to move her butt from side to side acting like she was a cat with a ball of yarn. Ray was looking at her butt and then he looked at the guys who were staring to, Stella just continued to laugh, she then threw the ball in between her legs to Ray who leaned down a bit and held the ball as Stella turned around, also leaned down a bit. He had a perfect view down her tank and she knew it, Ray stood up, grabbed the hem of his shirt and waved it up and down showing his abs, he did that as to say 'that burned me up'. She then knocked the ball out of his hands again and started to dribble it facing him, he tried to get but apparently she had played basketball before because she started to do some pretty cool moves, and since they were a little closer to the goal Stella jumped up and basically dunked the ball landing on Ray as he fell back onto the concrete and she landed on top of him. Her face was inches from his and then she sat up and caught the ball as it came out of the net, Ray started to get up and she got off of him.

"Nice jump." He said as she gave the ball back, she had a bit of a blush on her face as she looked at him.

"You want to watch me play?" He asked as he saw some of the guys start to walk back onto the court ready for another game.

"I would love to but I have to be somewhere." She winked and started to walk off swinging her hips. Some of the guys standing by Ray watched like Ray but he hit their stomachs and got them to focus back on the game.

"Hey I got to go guys, see ya later." Ray said as he picked his bag up and walked off to his car, he looked down at his keys for a second and when he looked back up he saw Stella leaning against his car door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked as he opened up his trunk, threw his bag in, closed it, and then leaned on the car as well.

"You were supposed to take me home remember?" She said with a flirtacious smile.

"Right, so are we going to head my house or yours? My parents aren't home." He said as he put his hand on her waist that was closest to the car.

"How about Dante's?" She asked as she scooted closer to him and put her hands around his waist.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ray asked as he leaned closer to her face, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Well let's start now." Ray said before he kissed her in front of everyone at the park and he didn't care, at least now he could kiss his girlfriend in public instead of having to worry about sneaking around their friends.

"Alright let's go, _babe_." Stella lughed at the impression Ray did of the guy that had hit on her earlier. They stepped into his yellow mustang with black stripes down the middle, and headed down to Dante's to show everyone they didn't care what anyone would say about the two being in a relationship.


End file.
